What Becomes Of Love ?
by PriNceSs SohMa Ox
Summary: when yuki and tohru finally admit thier feelings for each other the love of yuki's life mysteriously come back into his life can he capture yukis heart yet again? or will this mysterious person have some one else in mind?


Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters (even though I wish I did)

What Becomes Of Love ?

Summary- Yuki and Tohru finally admit there deep desiring feelings for each other until a new person comes back in to the lives of the Sohma's and yuki's heart who is this person, will this tear Yuki and his new found lover apart? And what will Aktio think of this when he finds out? Read to find out (not good a summarys) so just read to find out. Parings- yuki x tohru kyo x ? hatori x aktio ayame x shiguri later yuki x read to find out (parings may change through out story)

Rating: M

chapter 1: _sweet memories_

It was a cold day in Japan the shimmering white snow feel outside of Shiguri's house Yuki Tohru ,Kyo, and Shiguri stood around watching the first snow of winter fall. Its beautiful Tohru said her big green eyes shining , yes it is said Yuki ,moving closer to her close enough to put his arm around her. Tohru leaned in to his gesture after all she and Yuki had been secretly together for about 5 months now, they were keeping it a secret because Tohru knew of Kyo's feelings for her and even though she didn't feel the same she didn't want to hurt him. But I guess were gunna have to tell people soon she thought as she looked up at Yuki's beautiful face o I love him soo much Tohru thought and she new he felt the same even if they didn't always say it they both knew it they were truly in love. Yuki looked down at a very spaced out Tohru she's so sexy when she's in her own world he thought I wonder what she is thinking about. Than a bunch of dirty thoughts about that fateful day when he and Tohru finally reveled there feelings to each other.Yuki sighed he could never seem to get that day out of his head , it was as clear as day he felt himself grow hard just thinking about it Tohru felt this and she knew what he was thinking .

He and Tohru were at the secret base Yuki was planting some more strawberries and other fruits and as she leaned down Yuki could clearly see her hot pink thong. He grew hard right at that moment normally of he thought bout some thing else he could just forget bout it but not today he had wanted Tohru for so long and no was his chance he could take her now and she would be his forever. Being the cultz that she is she fell over while she was putting the dirt down around the plant she had just planted. Yuki had broke her fall by catching her and now they were in a very awkward position, Tohru's legs very wrapped around Yuki's lower half and she could feel his pulsing hard against her legs and lower half it was at that moment that she knew he felt the same bout her she had waited for this moment for more than a year and now it had finally come the man she had loved for what seemed like forever would finally take her and she would be his all she ever wanted had come down to this second. She pulled herself up so she could lick the outside of his ear her hot breathe hit his ear as she spoke the words he been longing to hear for so long.

"Fuck me Yuki fuck me now" you want it you got it baby said Yuki bringing Tohru closer until she was on his lap he pulled her until their torso's touched and placed a passionate kiss on her soft lips.Yuki didn't care about the curse no he didn't all he wanted to do was to give Tohru what she wanted and make sweet love to her. At the moment their torsos touched Tohru broke the kiss thinking Yuki would change and she didn't want to ruin the moment by having Yuki turn in to a rat. To her surprise nothing happened no little cute rat Yuki no nothing. She looked at Yuki dumbfounded. Why...why didn't you change she asked, now it was his turn to be dumbfounded he was still trying to figure that out himself. I cant believe it he said looking Tohru in her big green eyes. "What" replied Tohru(she is such a bubble head lol) you...you lifted my curse Yuki said to her he looked like he was gunna cry he was so happy. Omg repiled Tohru I don't know what to say im so so happy for you, Tohru looked at Yuki with a little grin on her face I guess now we can do all sorts of naughty things she said smiling. Are you thinking what im thinking Yuki asked Tohru oh yea big time she repiled. They could do what ever they wanted with out Yuki turning in to a cute little rat although she was gunna miss his cute little rat self she was so fucking happy now they could do what ever they wanted when they wanted and how they wanted(hint hint wink wink) Well Yuki said looking at her I guess if were gunna go all they way we should do it some where more comfortable. NO said Tohru with a pleading look on her face. This is our favorite spot and if your gunna take me I want it to be here the place were I first fell in love with you. Your right replied Yuki im always right said Tohru stripping down her clothes with that grin on her face still and with that Tohru and Yuki fucked each others brains out right there on their secret base.(sorry horny ppl no details yet im saving muh graphics for lata chaps wink wink)

Princess Sohma Ox- hoped you liked

READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MUH NEXT CHAP !

xoxox

REVIEW!


End file.
